An Unfortunate Accident
by astrodragon25
Summary: Rose is dead, and Jake now has to live with her death on his shoulders. How will he cope with her death?
1. Chapter 1

**An Unfortunate Accident**

**Note: I do not own ad: jl, but Disney does. This is a story of tragedy as how the death of someone can affect with someone's mind very well, and how they react to it. This is the story…**

**Chapter 1: Accident**

It all happened so fast. He never knew that she was there, but she was. Right there, and in the path of a lethal attack. They both never saw it coming. His enemy happened to escape, leaving her in the way of the attack, and hitting her at full force. Now she laid there, motionless, as he kneeled there beside her, speechless and in shock.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he held her in his arms. "It's okay, Jake. It's-" were her last words as she then laid in his arms, dead. As he held her, he felt the anger burning inside him. Why was it that the ones he loved were always hurt, especially her?

It was his job as the American Dragon to protect, but he was afraid of hurting others, and now he is living through his worst fear. Full of guilt, he carried her then flew off for his grandpa's shop- he didn't know what to do just now.

One hour later, he went home and quietly went up the stairs, despite his family's greetings. He went to his room, locked the door, then went to his bed, where he cried himself to sleep. "Why, why, why?" he thought to himself as he knew what has happened, and the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop it. His father knocked on the door, then his mother, then his sister, and finally his friend Mikel, but he wouldn't come out of his room. There was worry downstairs until Jake finally came down, then said "guys, I did something I thought I would never do, but, _I killed Rose_." After he said that, he was consoled by everyone, for they knew it was an accident. After total silence, there was the sound of crying-everyone has now felt the full force of the guilt surrounding them. This was the start of a long night for them.

**Crazy, isn't it? Jake kills Rose, but didn't know that she was there. Chapter 2 will talk of the funeral, and plans for revenge. Also, a brad-jake scene in the next chapter. Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Crazy Funeral **

_Two weeks later… _

Everyone from school was at the funeral, even Rotwood was there. They went through the process, with Jake, Brad, and Mikel giving out special eulogies. When it was over, Jake went to sunk in a chair as Mikel had to go to the bathroom. Brad sat in the chair next to Jake, angry for some reason. "Man, now the Bradster has to find some other chick to be with." He said. This comment made Jake mad, which led to Jake punching Brad in the face. Mikel came out of the bathroom, and saw what happened before anyone else did. "Jake, goddammit." He thought to himself as he rushed to the scene.

_Meanwhile… _

"You think she was just some chick?! I was there when she died-she died in my arms!!! You have no idea of what I have to go through now that she's dead. Do me a favor and stay away from me-_or else._" Yelled Jake as he stormed out of the room. "Jake, I-" Brad tried to reason before a red dragon formed and uppercut Brad to the next room. Mikel looked on wide-eyed at the scene, and then shut the doors quickly so that no one would suspect what happened. When he got to Jake, Jake ended up being on Mikel's shoulder, crying in pain and agony. What was he to do now?

**I told you it was a crazy funeral, but you weren't suspecting that crazy huh? Anyway, this has about 2 to 3 more chapters in it, so the end is about to come. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Revenge **

****

Jake was in Mikel's house while Mikel was finishing up on a story. It was 3 weeks after the funeral, and Brad kept away from Jake, mainly because he didn't want a repeat of the funeral scene. Mikel got over it quickly, due to other things in his life(his new powers-will come in another story-read ad vs "ad" to find out) so he had to keep the rose thing in check, but for Jake, it was a little harder, especially when he heard the news. Apparently, the enemy that made the accident happen, a werewolf, was last seen in Central Park. Mikel wanted no part in it until "priorities" were done first, but Jake couldn't see how Youtube, fanfiction, and Astros combined were priorities, but he didn't complain. Mikel only said "come back alive, okay?" as Jake flew off.

**I know that it's short. This was just to set up the mood for the next and possibly last chapter of the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Showdown/Forgiveness **

Jake arrived at Central Park, fueled by emotions of rage and revenge. He saw his target-the werewolf, then sprang into action. Instead of the usual cockiness, he instead was focused and his tone was serious when he said "You took my love from me, and now I will take your life, just as you made me take hers." The werewolf stood there in total confusion, then realized who he was talking about. "Oh, her? I am glad she's dead-I prefer dragon to human." The werewolf said to Jake. This somehow fueled something in Jake, which led to him striking first and striking hard. It left a lethal blow to the stomach, which led to a retaliation strike. Jake went down on the hit, but before he could strike, he was stopped by a blow to the head that killed him instantly. Jake turned to his eyes to see Mikel standing there. "I thought you had priorities?" Jake asked. "This is priorities." Mikel answered back. He offered a hand to Jake to pick him back up. "Jake, why don't we visit someone?" Mikel asked him. Jake realized who they were talking about as they both flew off in the New York sky.

_Later… _

_There is a graveyard with monuments and graves. Jake and Mikel and standing near one of them. It reads: Rose Rhodes Friend to all, Rest in Peace. _

"It's a shame really. To have someone like her be gone in a flash, it really hurts inside." Mikel said as he looked on the grave.

"You think she's okay? You know, where she is?" Jake asked him with a look on his face. "Yeah, she is. I know she is." Mikel said in confidence. After a deep breath, Jake looked on and said "Let's go home." With that they left the grave, but they knew one thing: all was forgiven.


End file.
